The Death of Bella Swan
by SlayerFest5
Summary: A girl meets a guy in a bar and winds up in a horrific situation. A screwed up, AU way of how Bella joins the Cullen family.


**The Death of Bella Swan**

A girl meets a guy in a bar and winds up in a horrific situation. A screwed up, AU way of how Bella joins the Cullen family. Dark.

From Bella's POV. Pairing (if you want to call it that) is Bella/James. Trigger warning for torture. (There isn't much actually written, but a lot is implied.) This is dark. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Twilight world and make no profit from doing this.

"Another margarita, please." I requested, trying to hide my hiccups and failing. I giggled as the bartender plopped the tiny umbrella in my drink and handed it to me.

"Make that three!"

My two roommates and best friends, Jessica and Angela, appeared seemingly out of nowhere, one standing at either side of me. They had taken me out to a club to properly celebrate my twenty-first birthday and my newly founded singleness.

According to Jessica, the only way to celebrate these two epic events was to get plastered and get laid. I wasn't very gung-ho about the plan, especially the second part, but the more alcohol I consumed, the better it sounded. After they received their drinks we clumsily toasted, spilling drops of the drink everywhere. Jessica downed hers and started pulling my arm in the direction of the dance floor.

Dancing in public. Another thing that I would never dream of doing sober but right now? It was the best idea I had heard all night.

We grinded against each other which attracted quite a bit of attention from the guys around us. Angela tumbled into us and we laughed as we danced the night away.

After four songs, I noticed the hairs on my neck standing on edge. Even drunk, I had the distinct feeling that I was being watched. I scanned the bar the best I could and my eyes landed on a tall blonde leaning against the bar. His posture screamed 'bay boy' and the grin he flashed me sent shivers up my spine. I nudged Jessica and tried to nonchalantly gesture to the guy. Of course he noticed and his grin morphed to a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Oh my god, Bella. If you don't want him, I do. He's SO hot!" Jessica practically screeched in my ear.

I shook my head at her and disengaged from our dance. I heard Angela shouting 'we won't wait up for you' while Jessica just whooped at me. I slid my hands down my short dress, trying to look like I was smoothing it out while I was really wiping my palms. With all the fake courage the alcohol had given me, I approached him.

"Hey."

He was even more beautiful up close, and extremely intimidating. "Hey."

"I'll just cut to the chase, gorgeous. You want to get out of here?" He extended his hand to me.

His voice glided into my ears smoothly. I had never been so turned on by a voice. I bit my lip as I considered it for a moment. Then I lowered my eyes to his hand and gently placed mine in his.

My eyes got wide as he roughly grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. He navigated us through the crowd of people easily, I simply tailed behind him. I had no problem keeping up with him since he hadn't loosened the ironclad grip he had on my hand. If he squeezed any harder, I think he could have broken my fingers.

When the cool night air hit my skin I realized just how drunk I was. The world spun just a bit as I wobbled around on my heels.

"Come on, I know a great spot that's pretty close."

He must have noticed that I was struggling to walk so he lifted me up bridal style. A few moments later I noticed we were going into the woods.

"You're 'great spot' is in the woods?" I snorted and giggled.

"I take it you've never been fucked against a tree, have you, angel? Out in the wild like animals? Screaming as loud as you want?"

My face flushed as I imaged just that. I could feel myself getting even more turned on. He paused mid-step and I could just make out his nostrils flaring in the dim moonlight. His jaw clenched and eyes closed for a second and he took a deep breath in. Abruptly, his eyes snapped to mine.

"Close your eyes."

"But-"

"Just do it. Keep them closed."

I did. I felt a rush of wind him my skin, as if I was traveling in a convertible with the top down. Was he running? I didn't know and a part of me thought I might not want to. A trickle of fear ran up my spine. The wind finally stopped and the world slowed down.

"Open them."

I hesitated before doing so. We were in a meadow I had never been to before. I briefly wondered how many women he had brought here. The thought was stopped as I felt him slide the zipper down on my dress. It hit the grass and I was left standing in front of him completely nude, wearing only my borrowed stilettos.

"You don't waste any time." I said coyly.

"No, I really don't." he simply said before pulling his zipper down. "On the ground."

"Are you always this bossy?" I wasn't sure where my playfulness was coming but I felt almost liberated by it. "Besides, I thought I was getting fucked against a tree?"

He chuckled before lifting me off the ground, my legs wrapping around him out of habit. I could feel his dick pressed directly against me. One slip of the hips and he'd be inside me. He slowly walked us over to a tree and pressed my back against it roughly. He reached down to grasp himself and a moment of panic ripped through me.

"Wait, wait."

He looked pissed. "What?"

"I… I don't even know your name."

He smiled, a rather menacing smile, before replying. "James."

And with that, he slid inside me.

"Oh my GOD!"

I didn't have much time to look at him, didn't realize just how big he was. I'd never had someone as large and he didn't give me any time to adjust to his size before slamming in and out of me at an almost superhuman pace. I grunted through the bouts of pain and tried to fight the tears threatening to spill from my eyes but I failed. He looked up at me seeing my tears, and licked a streak up my cheek. Was he getting off on my pain?

Horrified, I tried to push him away but he was like a brick wall. His pace never slowed and he reached a hand down and began rubbing my clitoris. I couldn't fight my body's response to the feeling and after a minute or two, I started to feel the familiar burning that started in my toes and spread through my entire body.

James liked it rough, far rougher than I was used to, but I couldn't deny how good it felt now. Who knew little old Bella would be so into rough sex? I moaned loudly as my orgasm grew closer and closer and as stars flashed behind my eyes I shouted his name. As my muscles contracted with my orgasm, James growled and released inside of me. After a short moment of panting, he slowly pulled out and laid me gently on the grass, him beside me.

After a few minutes, the silence started to irk me. "My name is Bella, in case you were wondering."

He simply 'hmm'ed at me which I took as a sign he really wasn't wondering. It was obvious at this point that the guy was a jerk but we still had an awkward walk back to town to get through so I was trying to make some kind of conversation.

"That was great." I said, stretching out my back against the grass.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He rolled on his side to look at me. I couldn't name the emotion on his face, but I suddenly got chills. "Now it's my turn to have some fun."

I furrowed my brow. "You didn't… you know?"

"Oh no, I did. It was incredible. But know what's going to be even better?"

The way his tone had changed was freaking me out and the look in his eyes sparked a bit of fear deep in my gut. I suddenly remembered that I knew nothing about this guy and I was stranded in the woods with him, alone. I sobered instantly as dread set in.

"I've really got to go."

"No, stay. You'll miss the best part."

The full moon gave just enough light to be able to see clearly and I scrambled for my clothes. As I located my dress and started crawling towards it, a hand grabbed my ankle.

"I said stay."

"Get off of me!" I screamed, kicking at him with my free foot.

I broke free of his grip and ran, leaving my clothes behind. I could deal with the embarrassment later as long as I could find some kind of help.

The sound of his laughter shook me to the core as I ran blindly into the woods. I prayed silently that I was running towards a road and not deeper into the forest. Between the physical exertion and the overwhelming fear my breathing became heavy. I continued to run, trying to force myself to not hyperventilate. I felt I had a good lead on him though and knelt next to a boulder for a split second to catch my breath.

"Herrrre kitty kitty kitty." He called, laughing. He was close. Too close.

I bolted.

"There she is! Ah, you smell delicious."

My thoughts replayed over and over again. This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not-

I tripped on a large root and fell. Hard. I screamed in agony as I landed. I was pretty certain my ankle was either badly sprained or broken. I couldn't run anymore. I began to cry and through my sobs I could hear his footsteps as he got closer and closer. He kneeled beside me.

"I asked you to stay and you just ran. That was rude."

He grabbed my broken ankle and I couldn't fight the scream that the sharp pain caused. He drug me effortlessly through the forest my it

"No no no no no no no no no!" I couldn't form any other words, the pain too unbearable to fight through. After what felt like hours, we were back at the meadow. He lifted me by the leg and slung me across it as if I were a rag doll. I hit the ground hard and cried out as my entire body bruised and ached.

"P-pl-please. No."

My plea was ignored.

I was flipped onto my back and my eyes widened to focus on a knife he held in his hand. The reality of everything caught up to me and I blacked out.

* * *

When I awoke, I heard the sound of a shovel hitting dirt. He was digging beside me.

I sensed him jump out of the hole and stand next to me. My mind screamed at me to move but even the smallest movement caused an overwhelming amount of pain. The scent of smoke assaulted my nose, making me feel ill. I listened intently but picked up nothing. I wished I could see where my attacker was, what he was doing, but my face was buried in the dirt.

Suddenly, a foot stomped down on my back and I cried into the dirt. I heard him chuckle above the muffled sound of my scream. The foot came back again, this time to my side. I mentally braced myself for a kick but the foot just pushed. I was rolled over and I screamed in pain as all of my wounds were hit. I felt myself falling into the hole he had dug.

It was a long fall and I didn't even have it in me to scream again. It was becoming harder in harder to concentrate on anything and the pain was beginning to subside.

I'm dying.

Before consciousness left me completely, I realized that I was on my back. I forced my eyes open and saw him again. He was completely nude like he was before, but was covered in something. Was that blood?

Of course. My blood. He smirked as he drew his hand to his mouth, taking a long inhale from the cigarette he held. I noticed that he was leaning on the shovel, which he was holding in his other hand.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch the last stretch. He tossed the first bit of dirt straight for my face, laughing as he did it. I felt tears run down my face as more and more weight was thrown on me. This was really it. This was the end.

"Fuck!"

It jarred me momentarily back to reality. I heard feet shuffling, heard my attacker swear a few more times. The words started bleeding together.

I felt hands pawing the dirt off of my face. I managed to crack one eye open and all I could see was gold. Eyes. Hair. It was a beautiful creature standing over me, he was almost ethereal. We stared at each other but the vision of the beautiful man started to darken. I felt his presence nearby as I started to fall under. I could still feel my heart beating, but it was slowing.

He took my hand and kissed it. He turned it over in my hand and kissed my palm.

"I'm sorry."

The words were spoken clearly. I was sorry too. I vaguely felt something sharp tear at my wrist but I was beyond feeling any pain.

That was until the fire shot through my veins and I screamed. At least I thought I did. I tried in vain to ask what was happening but I was beyond the ability to speak.

"Welcome to the family." Were the last words I heard before the burning pain overwhelmed all of my senses and I slipped into total darkness.


End file.
